narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Life Of A Shinobi
Prologue Many years after The Fourth Shinobi World War, the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, along with Saskue Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga attempted to split The Four Great Dojutsu. These were the Rinnegan, Sharingan, Byakugan and Tenseigan. They did this so that no one ninja would ever possess the type of power Madara Uchiha and Kaguya Otsutsuki had. Step one of this daring plan was to was to use an ancient Uzumaki clan Fuinjutsu (Sealing Technique) to seal all the Hyuga clan's Byakugan away at the expense of their sight. The Hyuga Clan complied as it was for the greater good. Next Naruto placed Kakashi’s Sharingan, Hinata’s Byakugan, Saskue’s Rinnegan & the Otsutsuki’s corpses Tenseigan on to a Ninjutsu chakra circle. Then with the combined power of the Uzumaki, Uchiha and Hyuga, Naruto performed a new jutsu he had made to split the Dojutsu into other less powerful Dojutsu. This technique was named ‘Sage Art: Separation’. The jutsu was a success. It split "The Four Great Dojutsu" into hundreds, maybe thousands of Dojutsu. Together the three ninja went around the lands and gifted them to many clans as a symbol of peace. These new Dojutsu birthed many new Jutsus. The Seventh Hokage knew that some of the Dojutsu were more powerful than the others, but little did he know that some even rivaled the powers of their predecessors. Now nearly three hundred years later the Dojutsu have brought chaos to the lands. Three young shinobi, each prodigies of their respected clans, find out that war is gruesome and there is a high price to pay for peace . This is the life of a shinobi. Chapter 1 - The Irritated Jonin The Village Hidden in the Skies, The Sorakage’s office Four figures darted in through the Sorakage’s office. His office was immaculate. Subarashi Ryuu, the Sorakage sat at a large desk with stacks of paper piling high at the sides of the desk. The man stood up to acknowledge his fellow shinobi. His long black hair swayed in the breeze as the window to the side of him was open. “You summoned us, Lord Sorakage?” The only female of the four asked. All of the shinobi were dressed in military style. A black sleeveless flak jacket and black combat trousers with a pouch strapped to one of their legs. They were all Jonin level shinobi. “Yes, I assume all of you are aware that our academy students are going to take their final exam today to see if they can become Genin”, Subarashi said awaiting their response. The Jonin shinobi simultaneously. “Yeah? What about it?”, One of the four asked. A grin engulfed the entirety of Subarashi’s face and he said, “I, Lord Sorakage, put the four of you; Mizuki Toshi, Hiroshi Atsu, Torikko Shinkei and Aiko, in charge of the new Genin. Each of you will be in charge of a three man squad”. Hiroshi smiled. Only the most skilled shinobi were given the responsibility of teaching the next generation. In fact all of the Jonin looked proud of this commendable feat. Well, all but one. The female of the four, Mizuki Toshi. She was a skilled shinobi, especially in the arts of Taijutsu. She was also one of the smartest people in the village. “What?! We are becoming sensei?! Give me a break, Lord Sorakage. This will cut in to valuable research time. Time I won’t ever get back, and after all we are only newly promoted Jonin!”, She exclaimed. Toriko, one of her fellow Jonin, nudged her. When the two made eye contact Toriko gave her a look that said, “You shouldn’t be talking to the Sorakage like that”. She replied to that look with a look that couldn’t be interpreted any other way than, “Back Off”. Once her message was across she looked back to the Sorakage, her dark brown eyes infuriated. “I wouldn’t have entrusted you with this if I didn’t think you fit. My decision is final”, Subarashi said, his voice remaining calm as usual. His words killed the rebellious spark in Mizuki’s eyes, but she was still angry about the Sorakage’s decision. She was only 21 and was being tasked with duties like these.She would be teaching ninja not much younger then herself. "Unthinkable", Mizuki thought to herself. All this had brought back memories of being a Genin a little over 10 years ago. She was talented even as Genin, being able to hold her own in a sparring battle with a Chunin. The Sorakage interrupted her reminiscent thoughts. “Dismissed, report here tomorrow at oh-nine-hundred to meet your new students,” He said. The four nodded in compliance and left the office. After they left Subarashi smiled. “The exam should be starting around now, this generation of shinobi is said to be particularly talented. I guess we’ll have to wait and find out,” The Fifth Sorakage said aloud. Chapter Three: The Exam Meanwhile - The Village Hidden in the Skies, Academy Training Ground The sun shone bright in the sky above, covering the academy ground in its rays of warmth. The academy ground was a large field covered in lush green grass with various pieces of training equipment such as; shuriken targets, wooden attack dolls and multiple sparring courts. In the centre of this vast training ground stood a class of young shinobi, 24 to be precise, awaiting the beginning of the final exam. They all stood proudly, but you could see the fear and anxiety amongst the majority of their faces. “Listen up!” Roared Hibuki, the sensei of the class. All eyes focused on the man and his powerful stance. “Today is your final exam. It will be an assessment of your combat skills. You will be going head to head in a sparring match with one of your comrades. My fellow proctors and I will determine who passes. Only twelve of you will pass. Also, victory will not guarantee that you pass. The exam will begin shortly,” Hibuki instructed. They all spoke gently, while the proctors were discussing something. The young shinobi in the class were all with their friendship groups, the boys and girls were pretty much separate. Within one of these groups were; Kazuki Shinji, Tanjiro Hideki and some an about two others. “Ah yes, I just can’t wait to get my headband and show my dad!” Tanjiro said. His father was a member of the Hidden Sky ANBU Black Ops and was rarely home as he was away from the village in missions. Tanjiro’s wasn’t quite aware that his son was an exceptional shinobi. “Hm, well you won’t stand a chance if you face me,” one of the boys said. This boy’s name was Akumey Shinoko, he was brown skinned with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. Akumey transferred to the Hidden Sky village about two or three years ago. He was born in the village hidden in the Waterfalls. Akumeys clan sent him to the Hidden Sky village to become a stronger ninja as the village was known for turning an average shinobi into a great one. He and Tanjiro had somewhat of a complicated friendship. Most of the time they were close friends but other times they could be the worst of enemies. “In your dreams,” Tanjiro said proudly. He stepped into Akumeys space. Deep down Tanjiro knew that fighting Akumey could never result in anything good. Akumey was a talented ninja. He received extra training from his brother Aizen Shinoko. His brother was a skilled Chunin level shinobi. Akumey was the only one his class to use have some sort of control over his chakra nature, water. “There’s no need to fight now, you will just get into trouble,” Said Kazuki. Like Akumey he had brown skin but his hair was a dark shade of grey and his eye were a crimson red. Akumey was slightly taller than Kazuki though. He wore a white shirt with his clans’ symbol on the sleeve (an anvil), black training bottoms and black sandals. At times Kazuki could be shy but regardless of that he was still respected within his class, Akumey and Tanjiro snapped out of it. Kazuki had no particular talents as a shinobi but he was no pushover, when something needed to be done he would usually be able to do it. He has a somewhat creative mind due to his background. His clan, the Shinji clan, were the villages’ blacksmiths. Kazuki loved to craft things with the leftover metals that his parents used. Since he had been doing all sorts of physical labours, like; heavy lifting and the usage of hammers and what not, his body was fine tuned. His body wasn’t huge and bulky but rather slim with toned muscles, Kazuki was without a doubt one of the strongest if not the strongest in his class. Being as strong as he was didn’t make him the most skilled fighter in his class. In fact, far from it. After a few minutes of the class speaking amongst themselves the exam begun. “All right quiet down the first fight will begin now! The first battle will be Takeshi Ryuu versus Shiro Ejin,” Announced Hibuki. Takeshi Ryuu was a member of the famous Ryuu clan and more importantly son of the Sorakage. Takeshi was a violent child he rarely smiled, he thoroughly enjoyed fighting and training. Some would even go as far as to call him a sadistic, taking pleasure in others pain and dismay. He would fight at full strength no matter the strength of his opponent, often showing no mercy. Takeshi’s skin was a white, his eyes were black as was his hair. His hair was down to the midpoint of his neck and looked spiked at the bottom. The other shinobi, Shiro, slowly walked to the small marked out sparring arena as he trembled. None of his class mates spoke but you could tell they felt sorry for him. “Begin!” Shouted Hiroshi. Shiro sprinted towards Takeshi and threw a barrage of kicks and punches, all of which he dodged. Takeshi laughed at him. Shiro was exhausted, he used almost all of his chakra on those attacks. Slowly, Takeshi walked towards him. His opponent leaped into the sky and through a shuriken at Takeshi. It struck him right in between his eyes. The spectators were surprised at the fact that Shiro had managed to win. Then they began to cheer but Hibuki and his fellow proctors marvelled at Takeshi’s skill. The body that had seemed to be Takeshi puffed into smoke and turned into a log. It was a substitution jutsu. This allowed the user to switch places with a log and make the log take the form of his or her body. Out of nowhere Takeshi appeared behind Shiro with his back to him. Takeshi leaped forward and rotated mid-air to face his opponent. In the blink of an eye he did the hand seals: Dragon – Horse – Dog – Snake. “Dragon Art: Dragon Strike,” Takeshi said. He quickly bit his thumb so that blood was visible then he slammed his hand to the ground. A puff of smoke appeared and from it a dragon about the size of medium sized dog came and flew in Shiro’s direction. It attacked him with the full force of its body and before he knew it he was out cold. Amazing, Hibuki thought, so this was the power of a prodigy from the Ryuu clan. To knock out his opponent with one blow and to master the Dragon Art jutsu at such a young age. I expect nothing less from the Sorakage’s son. “The match is over and the winner is Takeshi Ryuu,” Hibuki said loudly. The Dragon Art jutsu is a jutsu that allows the user to temporarily summon a dragon to battle for you. It’s the Ryuu clan’s hidden technique (A jutsu held secret to a clan. Unlike a Kekkei Genkai, anyone can learn and master it). Takeshi smiled as he took his seat. “And on to the next round!” Said Hibuki. A Few Battles Later Tanjiro had just emerged victorious from his battle with the class bully, Tobi. He had one by the skin of his teeth. With blood dripping from his nose he strutted back to his place in-between Kazuki and Akumey. The two of them burst into laughter at the sight of their friends face. “Shut up, at least I won!” Tanjiro said, not amused. “Whatever,” Said Akumey as he tried to stop laughing. Before Tanjiro could reply Hibuki spoke. “Akumey Shinoko. Mira Yagami. Come up here,” Instructed Hibuki. Mira wasn’t known for her fighting skill but she was smart you had to give her that. They both got into the arena and the match begun. “Shadow Clone Jutsu!” She cried. A clone of Mira stood next to her. No matter how many times Akumey had seen a Shadow Clone Jutsu performed it still disturbed him, seeing two of the same person side by side and all. The two Mira’s sprinted towards him intertwining paths. They threw three shuriken each at Akumey. “Water Style: Water Shield Jutsu,” He said after doing to hand seals; Sheep – Dog. Akumey infused his chakra and infused it with the water and moisture from the earth below and used it to form a semi-circle shield in front of him. The six shuriken got stuck in the water barrier as it was too dense for them to pass through. Moments after the water fell to the floor. The two darted across the arena exchanging blows. They were both tired and low on chakra and they just stared each other down in their defence stances. Mira knew she was in trouble because Akumey had destroyed her shadow clone and she knew she couldn’t go up against him one on one but she didn’t have enough chakra to make another. Akumey smiled. The proctors didn’t know why, their classmates didn’t know why and nor did she. Mira was worried. “Water Style: Water Grab Jutsu,” He said. The water beneath her crawled up to her shins and held on tight. She was rooted to the floor and was left defenceless. Soon she smiled as well. “I submit to defeat, you’re not as dumb as you look,” Mira said as her golden blonde her covered her face. Akumey returned the smile. “Um, thanks… I guess?” He replied and released his jutsu. Only now did the rest realise what had happened and why she surrendered. During their brief all out Taijutsu encounter, Akumey had manoeuvred her into the area where his water shield had fell and used that water to perform his jutsu. The water grab jutsu was a derived from his older brothers ‘Water Style: Seabed Coffin’. A killer jutsu. A true genius... Just like his brother, Hibuki thought. “The winner is Akumey Shinoko. The next match will be Tento Senzamaru and Mai Hayaku,” Announced Hibuki. Mai was white skinned with blue eyes and golden blonde hair. In her hair she had blue highlights to match her eyes. Her body was athletically built with curves surprising for her age, twelve like the majority of her class. All of the girls were jealous of her and said she was the prettiest. Everyone in the class knew that Tanjiro fancied. He surely wasn’t the only one but he was the only one brave enough to admit it and proud enough to convey his feelings aloud. Kazuki and Akumey looked at each other and tried to hold in their laughs as they watched the peer staring, love-struck, at Mai. “You’ve got to be kidding me, I’m versing a girl. There all so weak. I will finish her in no time,” Tonto said arrogantly to his friends prior to taking his space on the arena. Mai’s playful smile instantly changed when she had heard him say that. She was enraged. Hibuki smiled. “She reminds me of someone when they were young, don’t ya think?” He said to his fellow shinobi. They both new exactly who he was talking about, Mizuki. Never the less, she doesn’t stand a chance, Hibuki though, this kids from the Senzamaru clan. “Begin,” Hibuki said quieter than the other times as his voice began to hurt. She raced towards him with impeccable speed. Mai wasn’t thinking, she didn’t have a plan for the fight. Despite being near perfect in any other aspect she wasn’t the brightest. Rarely did she have a plan. Tento didn’t have a problem dodging what she threw at him. It was all Childs play. She left her guard open for a moment and Tento took advantage of her mistake. His foot hit her clean in the face. Mai was the daughter of the leader of the Hayaku clan. The Hayaku clan were renowned for their speed and Taijutsu, most of her clan were in the ANBU Black Ops. Tento was making a fool of her and was outclassing her Taijutsu and outwitting her. It made her even angrier but she realised she could beat him in her current state. She took a breath and calmed down. Once that had happened she focused her chakra to her feet and attacked once again. Tonto wasn’t dodging all of them anymore. She was getting faster and faster, too fast for Tonto to handle. Mai knew she had a reputation to keep because everyone in her class knew she was the fastest and most skilled in Taijutsu Wha-What is this chick. She’s... so fast, Tonto thought. She was so fast that to the average eye it’d look like she was teleporting. This technique is known as the ‘Body Flicker’. She used the Body Flicker to get to behind him. Mai struck him in the back of his head with her elbow. It knocked him out cold. Such speed, Hibuki thought, but she lacks power. She can learn. “And the winner is Mai Hayaku,” Roared Hibuki. The young shinobi were in utter shock as most of the female shinobi were pushovers. “She could probably take you wouldn’t you say, Tanjiro,” Akumey said. Tanjiro was still staring at Mai and didn’t hear a word Akumey said. “The next round will be starting soon we just need the medical shinobi to come, thank you,” One of the proctors said kindly. Ten Minutes Later The yellow sun that hung in the clear sky above had change from a golden yellow to a dark shade of orange, and the sky was darkening as night time drew nearer. Rays of heat still radiated from it, many of the students were parched and sweating. After the medical ninja had removed Tonto from the battle arena the final round could begin. “Alright. Kazuki Shinji. Samaru Kazanga. You two will be fighting in the final round,” Hibuki announced. Finally, Kazuki’s turn had arrived. Despite his shyness when he is in battle he is like a different person. “Don’t lose Kaz,” Grinned Akumey. “Yeah, you don’t want to get left behind in the academy do you,” Tanjiro added. “I have no intentions of losing, don’t worry,” Kazuki replied. He stood up from the bench he was sat on and made his way to the battle arena. Samaru and Kazuki were quite similar, they were both equally as shy and similar in combat. “Begin,” Shouted Hibuki, using the last of his vocal strength. The last match was underway. The two stared each other down waiting for the other to make the first move. Kazuki drew his two custom made kunai from his weapon pouch strapped to his left leg. His kunai were an inch or two longer than a standard kunai, and had two smaller blades coming out of the top of the hilt that acted as a guard. Samaru threw several shuriken at Kazuki. With his two kunai he easily deflected them all. In front of him there was no one, Samaru was gone. Shit. Where has he gone, Kazuki thought. Left, right, backwards, Kazuki scanned for Samaru with no avail. Then he looked up and saw Samaru in the sky coming towards him, and fast. Kazuki had no time to react, he took the blow square in his face. Blood dripped from Kazuki’s nose but he didn’t let it phase him. He knew that if he could land a few hits he could beat Samaru due to his power. It would be a lot easier if Samaru didn’t have such a solid guard. To Kazuki it seemed as if he had no weak spot, but he knew everyone had to have one. Kazuki went at him with full force. His kunai made a hissing noise as it sliced through the air. The grey haired powerhouse threw his kunai to the floor to switch up his attack to a more Taijutsu orientated one. They traded blows for a several long agonizing minutes as Kazuki analysed Samaru in hopes of finding a weak spot. Kazuki had found it! Samaru raises his hands to guard his face when the enemy throws a punch at him, leaving his stomach wide open. A costly weak point. Kazuki charged at him full throttle and threw a punch. Samaru raised his guard to protect his face. Kazuki stopped the punch an inch away from impact. What?! A feint! My stomach! It’s wide open! Damn, Samaru thought. Despite picking up on his defensive error it was too late. Kazuki’s foot swung into the stomach of Samaru, instantly knocking all the wind out of him. Samaru instinctively bent over and clenched his stomach. I have to finish this. I can’t take any chances. I must achieve my goal at all cost, Kazuki thought. Seconds after Kazuki’s knee smashed into the nose of Samaru knocking his head back. Before he could recover Kazuki threw his fatal right hook into the temple of Samaru. A bone crunching noise sounded into the ears of the spectators. He plummeted to the ground and the match was over. Kazuki had won. He went and picked up his two kunai and returned to his seat among his friends. The kids got a hell of punch I will give him that. The muscles on him slightly slow him down and that slight disadvantage could prove fatal in the future. Not to mention those kunai he has the potential to become a splendid swordsman, Hibuki thought. “Wow Kaz, perhaps you might even be stronger than me,” Tanjiro said with a huge grin as Kazuki returned to his seat. “Being stronger than you isn’t hard,” Akumey said, taking the words right out of Kazuki’s mouth. Kazuki sat in between the two to defuse the situation. “Right the exam is now over. The proctors and I just need a few moments to confirm who has gotten through, remember victory does not guarantee your place among the twelve,” Hibuki said. An anxious expression came to the faces of most of the class as soon as Hibuki had finished his sentence. Fifteen Agonizing Minutes Later Hibuki strolled over to a wooden post with the paper that contained the graduate’s names. The whole class followed him, none of them dared to speak a word. With a kunai, Hibuki attached the sheet of paper to the wooden post. They all gathered around to see who had passed. The sheet of paper read; Akumey Shinoko Takeshi Ryuu Matsuba Indo Mira Yagami Tento Senzamaru Tanjiro Hideki Mai Hayaku Tobi Izume Kazuki Shinji Kamatari Konchu Risa Tsuyoi Samaru Kazanga “If your name is not on this list then you are dismissed. Enjoy your holiday but you must undergo another year at the academy. Good luck for next year,” One of the proctors said. The twelve unfortunates left the training ground. Most of them were so disappointed they didn’t even speak, some even in tears. Those who remained were joyful, all their hard work and training had finally paid off. Hibuki yawned and then another smile came to his face. “Well, well, well. You guys are better than you look, I must say. Anyways on to more pressing matters. Tomorrow at oh-nine-hundred you must got to Lord Sorakage’s office and there you will receive your headbands and be assigned to your teams and meet your new sensei. Now go home, get some rest you’ve earned it. Dismissed!” Hibuki said. The newly appointed shinobi cleared out and all went to their homes, eagerly awaiting the next day. Category:Kazuki Shinji Category:Fanon Story